Neav Revata
Character Profile Birth name Neav Revata Alias None Faction Rank Sith Master Affiliation Ancient Sith Empire Revata Family Aliases None Age Forty-six Species Human Height 5'6" Weight 110 lbs Eye Color Hazel Hair Color Brown Birthworld Corellia Ex's Nathaniel Deadwood (d.) Alistair Starkiller Husband None Children Leto Deadwood Ennel Litherru (stepdaughter) Raven Starkiller Ciaran Starkiller Zane Starkiller Father Brendan Revata Mother Alexandra Revata Sisters Leentje Fiore Fable Revata Amalia Braska Masters Darth Zeta Jade Davrog Ket Van-Derveld Tempist Opps Maize Wayne Athena Somir Students Kyle Fiore Ciaran Starkiller Yaran Somir Neav Revata is a Sith Master of the Ancient Sith Empire, one of its long running Council Members. History The Senator's Daughter Born and raised a Senator's daughter on Corellia, Neav's life was filled with social gatherings and her mother trying to marry her off. Neav in her eyes unfortunately grew up with her older sister Leentje Revata. Her sister became best friends with the girl next door, Adrianna Ultron . Neav always thought there was something wrong with the girl next door, but couldn't place it. When they would play together, Adrianna would some how be able to throw off Neav when playing hide and seek. Sith Legacy It came to her attention as she grew older that her grandfather on her father's side was a Sith Master. He trained her in the ways of the Darkside of the Force without the permission of her father. They did not get far into their training when at the age of 18 Neav was approached by one of her grandfather's friend's advising her that he had died in battle against the Jedi. He had made the promise to her that he would hand deliver his saber that had been handed down for generations in their family to Neav. Unfortunately the raven haired girl's father Brendan was behind the door while the conversation was taking place. Immediately he took possession of the light saber and stashed it where his youngest daughter would not be able to locate it. Being the manipulative and favored one of the two with their mother, Neav spoke with Alexandra enough for her mother to accidentally divulge the location of the saber. Now that she knew she only need obtain it from her father's office in a hollowed out book. That would pose no problem whatsoever. Their parents frequently went on vacations with the Ultrons. When they'd finally left for Mon Calamari for a cruise, Neav purposefully left her holo homework from Corellia University in the office to have an excuse for the butler to open the door for her. When the butler opened the door, Neav pretended to be rifling through everything looking for the homework. While waiting for her, he grew bored and left. Neav finally began looking through all the books, finding the one she was looking for. Pulling out the saber and her homework, Neav in turn locked the door and left the home with a few bags. Training with Darth Zeta At age 20, she snuck on Adrianna Ultron's ship The Tide to Dantooine. Finding her own way to Mount Courdo where the Sith were located, was a hard and long road, but she finally arrived and then met Darth Zeta who began her training as she climed the ranks to become a Sith Knight within The Sith Empire. Upon her promotion she was presented with a dagger by her Master. Nathaniel Deadwood While on Mount Courdo, she met Nathaniel Deadwood over drinks in Rama's Bar. Nathaniel Deadwood was a bio engineer who specialized in everything all the way up to the manipulation of DNA. He had his own company. He bought her red wine. It seemed that was all he had to do. The two fell in love over drinks and discussion. Nathaniel courted her and asked her for her hand in marriage. Though this marriage did not sit well with Nathaniel's daughter Ennel Litherru. Ennel, also a Sith and a product of his DNA manipulation, hated Neav for stealing her father's affections as well as the fact that she and Neav were the same age. What Neav never understood was that Ennel hated Nathaniel as well for what he had done to her and yet she still loved him. Wedding Day Their wedding was supposed to be a joyous one just as any wedding should. It was all going well. Her mother, however felt it necessary to have her sister Leentje Fiore, at the time Captain of the New Republic and Adrianna Fiore, then Padawan of Students of the Light, to stand up for her. This was because of their long time history with the family and how close the two families. Because of their love for her mother Alexandra, the three of them agreed to the matter and vowed to kill one another later. What Neav did not know about was that her sister Leentje was planning to kill her during the wedding. Several times before the wedding could begin it was interrupted by some random thing or another. But once it began, Neav believed she would finally be able to say 'I do' without a hitch. Even that could not be sufficient for her sister, now could it? Elias Fiore burst into the church declared his love for her sister Leentje and whisked her away. The anger that welled within Neav was unsurmountable. Only Nathaniel could bring her down from that. Finally they were wed. First pregnancy Neav became pregnant with their son Leto and was overjoyed with the news. Though unfortunately Nathaniel was away on business when she found out and Ennel found out before he did. When Neav revealed to her beloved that she was with child, he became ecstatic. Ennel felt that he would love the unborn child more than he loved her. This simply was not true. Desperately he did try to explain that this was not the case. So to remedy this, Ennel ambushed her father on the beach and shived him in the stomach. By the time Neav found him, it was too late to save him. She was able to convey how much they loved one another and how much she knew the baby would love him. A Widow Anger swelled from a well deeper than Neav had ever believed she had. She buried her husband's body and did not notify her step-daughter where he was so she was unable to find him. There was no way Ennel was ever going to touch their lives again. Neav sought out to kill Ennel. Until Ennel approached her with the offer that she could clone her father for Neav. Desperate to have her husband back at any cost, Neav said yes. The cost; however was Neav's heirloom saber. The one she'd been saving for Leto. Reluctantly she gave up her grandfather's saber to Ennel and the location of Nathaniel's body. Since then she has not seen nor heard from her step-daughter. Upon Leto's birth, Neav feared for his very safety. Her then Master Jayde Davroq took both Neav and her son to her Jedi parents for him to be raised with them and if he were indeed a Force user to train in the force. Neav visits him regularly. The one that got away By the time she was 26 she'd obtained the rank of Master and met a young man by the name of Alistair Starkiller As her Master, she began training him and soon fell in love with him. He proposed and they were on their way to elope when she talked him out of it, explaining that it would be best to tell his family first. He agreed. Though Neav. Alistair's mother Shery deWinter and his sister Cordelia did not get along, Neav stayed with him through the badgering. When she found out that she found out that she was pregnant with the triplets, she told him the day his father proposed to his mother. Alistair was so happy about the news, but that was not the night to divulge the news to his parents. Their happiness only lasted for 2 more months when on the day of his parent's wedding Alistair broke it off with Neav and she went back to her home on Corellia where she gave birth to their triplets Raven, Ciaran and Zane. . She and Alistair raised the children collectively. Though Zane remained primarily on Spira with Alistair while Raven and Ciaran remained primarily on Corellia with Neav. When Zane returned after being kidnapped, he came to Corellia to speak with his mother and his sisters first. However it turned into a fiasco quite quickly. Seeing that Raven was verbally attacking him and about to verbally attack her father, Neav slashed Raven's cheeks with a dagger. She went straight to a holo to contact Alistair who believed that Neav went too far and came to pick up the kids. Raven went to live on Coruscant with Shery. Force Powers Category:Female Category:Character Category:Ancient Sith Empire Category:Sith Category:Sith Master Category:Force Sensitive Category:Force User Category:Corellia Category:Revata Family Category:The Ancient Sith Council Category:The Sith Order